One Last Chance To Snog Me Silly
by GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the more romantic side of Florence and her Mistress' relationship. Spin-off of 'One Last Chance To Be Good' but it isn't vital that you read that at all and you can ignore this as canon if you don't like it. MissyxOC
1. Chapter 1

So people liked the idea of me pairing the Mistress and my OC (Florence Elizabeth Wright) from 'One Last Chance To Be Good'. I'm going to dump any drabbles here and will have different fics for different ratings because I don't want to deal with changing the ratings just for a one-off. You don't have to read my other fanfic to understand this one but you'd probably enjoy it more~

Correct me if you see errors- I won't be offended.

"~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~"

Florence presses herself against the wall, fighting back the urge to rip herself away from its slimy surface. Slowly she breathes in and out through her nose.

"Have you lost them?" The Mistress' voice rings clear in the near-empty corridors, her heeled boots clipping against the cement. Florence pokes her head back around the corner.

"I think so. Why can't you ever take me somewhere where nothing tries to kill me?" The Time Lady grins nastily.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Florence sighs, pulling herself off of the wall and rounding the corner completely.

"Sometimes I think you picked me up just to have a constant live feed of humans falling over or running for their life." Missy slings an arm around the girl's shoulder, pulling her against her side.

"Of course, what other use is there for humans?" Florence rolls her eyes, "Oh, don't take it personally- you know how fond I am of you poppet!"

"You mean as fond of the average human is about cat videos?" With raised eyebrows Florence continues, "I hold your interest for several minutes before you wander off again then come back when you're bored?" The Mistress grins at this suggestion,

"Exactly! Now how about we head back to the T.A.R.D.I.S before something tries to kill you again?" She presses a finger against Florence's nose. The human sighs exaggeratedly,

"Sure- but you owe me for killing all those things." Missy's eyes glint as she brings her hand up beneath Florence chin. The human meets her gaze, tilting her head to the side slightly and raising both eyebrows.

"Oh, do I?" whispers the Mistress. Forcefully she pushes her lips against the human's feeling the brief resistance before it lifts.

Florence sighs, curling her arms up and around the Time Lady's neck, fingers tangling in her hair.

The Mistress' eyes widen in shock as her head is pulled to the side.

Missy falls to the floor, horrified expression still etched on her face.

"You really shouldn't underestimate humans. We aren't all completely stupid." Disgusted Florence spits at the floor, clearing her mouth. Carefully she wipes the her blade clean.

Deep red blood oozes from the back of the Mistress' neck.

"Well, that was rather well done Miss Wright. How did you know?" The human sighs, sheathing the knife again with a grimace.

"Zygons may be good at imitating and great at kissing but apparently not at the same time. Also you value my skills in tea-making." The real Mistress smiles, emerging from the end of the corridor, not a hair out of place. Slowly she trots up to the body, nudging it with her foot.

"Bit creepy seeing you dead." With a shrug the Mistress turns back to her companion,

"You get used to it. Well, I did." She smirks at the human, "How's the Zygon venom treating you?" Florence rolls her eyes, trying once again to spit any remaining poison out.

"Badly. Happen to have any anti-venom?" Missy chuckles and pushes Florence against the slime covered wall, the Gallifreyan's body pining her there.

The human shudders, both with disgust at the wall and anticipation.

"Nope." The Time Lady whispers against Florence's ear, "But I think you will like my own cure quite a bit more." The girl's head presses into the wall but her thoughts don't quite manage to travel to irritation at the fact her hair will need a very thorough clean when they get back on the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Mistress' tongue delves inside Florence's mouth and she doesn't even bother trying to resist, letting the Gallifreyan tug her head back roughly for better access. The slime against her back doesn't lend any help as the human pushes back at it, as if trying to merge herself with the mad woman.

Without a sound the Mistress pulls away, grinning wildly.

Florence takes a moment to reorient herself.

"Definitely not a Zygon." The girl shudders, doubling over and clutching at her chest, "T.A.R.D.I.S. Now. Real anti-venom." With a pout the Mistress winds an arm around her companion's shoulders.

"You humans- always ruining the moment with your susceptibility to poisons."

"~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~""~~"

Damn us humans and the fact things can kill us! Review if you want~


	2. Chapter 2

The Mistress runs up excitedly to her pet human, ice creams in hand.

"Look! They had gin and tonic ice cream- there aren't many places that do that. " She exclaims, linking her arm with her and passing one of the green flecked cones over. Florence looks at it in surprise but smiles anyway, accepting the treat.

"You do know they sell this in a handful of shops in my time. I've tried it before actually." The human says, considering the cone in her hand.

"It's your favourite. Eat it." Says the Time Lady firmly, licking at her own, already melting from the heat of the engine block they're passing. Florence laughs, lapping at the sticky line trying to drop to her hand.

"I know- I shouldn't really be surprised you'd realised." The human comments, pulling the Mistress over to a nearby bench. The woman allows herself to be lead, sitting herself almost on her companion's lap.

They eat relatively quietly, watching various species pass by, a rainbow of skin tones and forms passing them by.

"So- what do I get for us having a nice peaceful outing for once?" Asks the Mistress when they are almost finished, seeming to have dripped half of the ice cream over her hand and fingers. Her human just smiles, amused by the mess she's made.

"Well," Florence says, licking at the remains of her ice cream, "I was thinking of giving you something like this." She says, holding her ice cream behind her in one hand in case the distraction is a ploy for the Time Lady to steal it, the other winding into the hair at the back of the Mistress' neck and kissing her soundly. Florence nips teasingly at the Time Lady's lips, tasting the subtle lime in their ice cream as she brushes her tongue against the Mistress'. She pulls away with a secretive smile which is reflected by the alien sitting in her lap.

"I was going to give you one when we finished anyway but since you asked…" She trails off, crunching the last of the cone distractedly, suddenly blushing.

The Mistress smirks, licking along her index finger.

"Hm. Yes- it was rather nice." The Time Lady says, sucking the digit into her mouth with half lidded eyes. It comes free with a light pop.

"I think if we make a deal that I'll get some more kisses later…" The Mistress says, eyes glinting in amusement as her companion watches in complete silence.

"I think that that would be acceptable." She whispers, wrapping her free hand around the woman she is sitting on, pulling their foreheads together. Her tongue moves against her splayed out fingers and Florence can only stare, biting her lip.

The Mistress offers her her hand, smirking.

Gently the human takes it, fingertips brushing against the underside of the Time Lady's wrist as she keeps her hand free of errant drips. She presses a light kiss to the skin on top of the woman's hand, eyes still on her face.

The Mistress laughs.

"You humans- such prudes!" She says with laughter, eyes sparking, "Back to the Tardis with you- come on!" Missy mock-orders, standing and sweeping Florence to her feet with an arm around her shoulders, thankfully attached to her clean hand.

"Let's see about those other kisses." The Time Lady says joyfully.


End file.
